


Through the Eyes of Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [19]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, reuben challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: The world’s a different place when you look at it through the eyes of love.





	Through the Eyes of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.
> 
> Response to a Reuben writing challenge. Write a fic using at least three of these unusual words used more often in Scrabble than anywhere else: azo, yeti, quean, qat, ziti, riza, xi, jo, jean, vug, vav, tav, reh, rex, zo, bey, awow, jee, hex. lei, guv, sov.

[](https://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

Why was it that Sean found Elijah, even with the worst case of bed head, and wearing faded **jeans** and a threadbare T-shirt, to be sexier than any other man, even one groomed to the nines and dressed in a tuxedo?

How was it possible that sharing a dinner of baked **ziti** , garlic bread and Pepsi with Elijah by candlelight in their small kitchen could feel more romantic to Sean than how he imagined dining on champagne and caviar at the top of the Eiffel Tower would be?

When had a Sunday afternoon spent reading the _New York Times_ while Elijah played on the floor with a delighted Cocoa become as exciting to Sean as an expedition to the mountains of Nepal where he would be stunned by catching sight of a mythical **yeti**?

To Sean, the answer was simple. Elijah was at the heart of all three, and the way Sean saw those simple things had changed because now he was looking at them through the eyes of love.


End file.
